The Sea and Moon
by xXGrimm-chanXx
Summary: AU - A mermaid is a mythical creature depicted to have the torso and above of a human but the tail of a fish and traditionally known to be beautiful GrimmxIchi Rated M for bad language and sexual content


A/N

Hello its me~

Yes I'm alive but I don't really know what to do next with the previous story I had and didn't know how to make the characters work very well. People seemed to like the idea of a mermaid fic so i just decided to make a completely different one! The feel of it will be completely different however, but I hope you will like it all the same!

* * *

"Fuck sake" as if I had to be the fucking one to go on the trip to get more drinks, what a load of bullshit, it's freezing no thanks to the winds in this shitty seaside town. Nnoitora and that knew that I fucking hated this cold weather, I bet that's why they sent me out of everyone. Tch and they get to sit in the warm whilst laughing it up that I'm out here in the cold. I just coincidentally forgot what Nnoitora asked for and spent his money on something else. I hated the cold, -no scratch that I fucking despised any extreme temperature change.

Looking out to the sea though I guess it didn't look so bad with the stars, the moon, the sound of the waves I like the look of it all. It had a sort of calming way to it. I had always come to the ocean when I was really pissed off and I guess it helped to just let it go with the sea winds and the...wait..what the fuck why is there some women in the water in this kind of temperature and at this time, its past midnight! Fuck, I'm out of here, I'm not watching some girl commit suicide. Wait no if a camera catches me just leaving someone to off themselves I'll get in trouble right? Fuck.

I jog out to the shore, which isn't far since the tide is in and yell over "OI GET OUT YOU'LL FREEZE" I see the startled figure but can't make out the features as the light from the moon is shining the opposite way and then she ducks into the water. FUCK.

I drop everything and take off my shoes and fished out my wallet and trudge into the water and Christ its freezing "OI STOP" I cant even get over how freezing it is, it knocked the air from my lungs as I gasped, this crazy woman won't last long in this temperature. I should have called someone, why do I only think of that now?! I reach up to about where she went under which was about mid-chest depth on me and grasped around in the water 'OI GET OUT I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONG WITH YA' " I keep searching but there's absolutely nothing. God I bet I'll have to fill some kind of police report about this, fuck I don't want to do something like that, what a pain in the ass. Why have I even got involved in something like this. Why me out of the hundreds of shitty people in this town.

"Stop it now you'll freeze to death, I'm fine" signed a voice behind me, I spin to see the woman she's in the water to about her collar bone with long ginger hair in a low ponytail draped lightly over in shoulder but all piked up at the fringe despite it being wet. I guess she wasn't that ugly- wait no hold on that was definitely a man's voice and no way is that a guy.

"Rather you should be worried about yourself it's quite cold, you're shivering - I don't think you'll last much longer" What the hell is going on. I just jumped in this below to save this ungrateful bitch and she- I mean he is acting all high and mighty.

"I guess the colds made you fucking crazy" I muttered and grabbed their arm and it was almost slimy? Okay this is strange but I start dragging him/her whatever towards the shore, they must have some mental health problems. I get it now.

"What are you doing? Let me go, I'm fine in the water! Stop it!"

"Ohhhh hell no, I'm taking you somewhere where you can get help-"

"Just listen to me for one second! I don't need any help-"

"Like fuck you don't!" I hiss whist dragging him. What a fucking joke, I'm trying to save him and he's yelling at me and fighting me. Ungrateful brat. You'd think I hadn't just jumped in below freezing water in the yearly hours of the morning, fuck it's cold.

I yanked on his shitty arm near the shore and now I really was dragging him, either that or he was tiny. Either that or he really being so stubborn that he would even use his legs and i'm pretty sure it was the latter. Either was I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of looking at him. Hell no. I was way too pissed off for that. Keep in mind he's been yelling at me about this the whole time so fuck that, I'm ignoring him, I'll drag him all the way to the police station. I don't give a fuck.

'-you fucking idiot don't ignore me!'

I nearly roar as I turn to face him, we were right at the shore now and it was so cold I wanted to just give up. "LISTEN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SH-"

But the words died on my tongue

"...what the fuck"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! If you see spelling errors feel free to let me know as i am terrible at typing things correctly! I think i got Grimmjows attitude down quite well if i do say so myself! Please please please drop me a review if you liked it! In case you're curious i was reading Orenchi nno Furo Jijou when the idea to write a new one popped into my head! It a super cute, funny manga about a merman and a high school boy, check it out!


End file.
